Kate
Kate is a character in the Emerald Series. In Emerald Origins, she is one of Wallace's rivals. She has a boyfriend named Damon. She is characterized by her unusual appearance for a tourist and her lack of understanding of cultures despite her odd interests in them, such as believing that a Bindhi is a Buddhist symbol for a "third eye" to help raise the senses of the brain. Backstory Kate would often frequent sushi restaurants, but McDonalds was doing a Pokemon distribution in Happy Meals and so Kate visited McDonalds this one time. She bought a Happy Meal only intending to take the Mew but not the food. She offered the Happy Meal to Damon, which made him instantly fall in love with her. Kate agreed they could be in a relationship as long as they bought food for each other - Kate would buy him the cheap Happy Meals while Damon would buy her the more expensive sushi boxes. Emerald Origins Kate is first seen at Fortree City. She visited the gym and was greeted by Winona, who she complimented for having pretty eyes, though losing to her made her angry and leave the gym to demand Damon win the gym badge on her behalf instead. It is here that she meets Wallace and Steven. She is initially friendly to them, but Steven is not impressed by her cultural appropriation and Wallace does not take to the fact that she only listens to Damon. They engage in a double battle, with Wallace and Steven emerging victorious. Later on Kate is seen in Meteor Falls - the reason she is standing there is not known. Wallace tries to console to her that she does not need to stand up for her foul boyfriend Damon, but it is here that she reveals that she feels if anything it is Damon who is the one sucking up to her. She demands to fight Wallace in a single battle since she believes the doubles were a fluke, but Wallace beats her. Kate says she feels discriminated against, which the Origin duo try to explain they are just trying to educate her, but she does not listen and instead runs away in rage. She is seen again in Petalburg Woods with Damon. They engage in a battle again and Kate loses. While Wallace tries to tell Kate and Damon that they will not get anywhere by bullying others, a weather storm hits them and their arguing is put to a halt as they travel together to seek refuge at Devon Corp. Kate stays with Damon in Joseph's office. Later on when Steven gives Wallace a team of Pokemon of all his friends, while Kate does not give her any of his Pokemon, she leaves him a message saying that Wallace has ruined their dreams and that Damon sends them his regards. Kate can be seen briefly in the ending, though what she is doing in Sootopolis looking less than impressed is not known. It can be assumed she leaves Hoenn and pursues a new goal in life after this. Emerald Skies Kate makes a few cameo appearances in Emerald Skies. While she is never seen in person, it seems that she has now become a celebrity in the world of beauty and health, with a blog called "Third Eye" that offers advice to people. Third Eye offers bizzare advice which is scientifically inaccurate and often requires the reader to purchase incredibly expensive products from Third Eye. Her other blogs regarding culture and life advice are often unhelpful and inaccurate. Despite this, she seems to be getting on well in life enough to make TV appearances and be a well-known figure, even if not for the right reasons. Pokemon Team Emerald Origins Personality Kate at first glance looks like a cute and friendly girl. However she has an odd fascination with Japanese culture to the point where it becomes appropriation more than respect, as seen when she compliments Winona, presumably for her slanted eyes, but fails to actually build a respectable relationship with her when Kate loses against her. When Steven tries to correct her on her inaccurate presumptions on her bindhi, she denies his accusations, despite the fact that Steven is the one more informed on his own culture. Later on she proves not to be a "cute ditz" when she admits she is using Damon for her own gain, showing that she is in fact manipulative and controlling - the fact that she also calculated that dating Damon would provide financial incentive for her is also a hint of this. Having failed to lure Wallace and Steven with her apparent love for Japanese culture, she soon becomes very hostile towards them. She blames Wallace for ending her dreams and does not even seem to be willing to donate a Pokemon to him, instead probably urging Damon give up one of his Pokemon instead. From her career in Emerald Skies it seems that although she has toned down on the appropriation, she continues to cling onto her "third eye" and still views herself as a superior cultural guru as well as having a "Japanese heart". Although very stubborn and unwilling to accept critism, Kate does display some form of care when she says she is concerned about the safety of everyone in Hoenn during the weather storm. While "Third Eye" continues to be culturally insensitive, it does at least stem from the fact that she wants to help people, and she at least shows that unlike Damon she is not as bigoted when it comes to the sexuality of men - even if she calls it "yaoi" and still has a limited understanding of the LGBT+ culture. Trivia Similar to how Damon is a negative counterpart to Steven, Kate could be regarded as Wallace's negative counterpart as well even though they do not share a similar appearance. They are both however interested in beauty and culture as well as Pokemon battling, and both have very protective partners with strong Pokemon. Interestingly, Kate carries a Surfing Pikachu. Pikachu cannot learn Surf by HM, but instead it has been distributed through special events. Kate's temporary tattoo symbol does not mean anything. It was literally made up. Category:Characters